The Last Song
by Teh Drama Llama
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke, and Sasuke loves Naruto.  Simple.  But what happens when this is brought into question? Multi-chap AU songfic based on songs by the Foo Fighters.  M for a reason. This fic has been DISCONTINUED, thanks for your support.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Song Chapter 1 (Naruto AU)**

**A/N: **This fic is a songfic based on songs by the Foo Fighters, one of my favourite bands 3 each chapter will be based around a different song. I suggest you listen to these songs if you don't already know of them; they're such a good band. I had nothing to do today, so I decided to sit down and finish this first chapter. Thank Christ! I've been working on it long enough.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, which will eventually develop into two different pairings...that's right, I'm keeping them a secret ;D

**Song used: **The Last Song – Foo Fighters (In Your Honour)

**Warning: **This fic contains copious amounts of yaoi, lemon, and angst from the very beginning. If you don't like any of those, then don't read. This fic will have four chapters if all goes to plan. And I will tell you now; I won't be regular in updating chapters. However, I will try to update as much as I possibly can. Thanks for reading, and away with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, Sasuke and the other Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The songs used belong to the Foo Fighters and their record label. I do not claim ownership of any of these things.

_This is a sound, the here and the now  
>You've got to talk to talk to talk to talk to get it all out<br>I listen, I listen, I listen  
>But you're out of tune, you're so out of tune!<br>This is the last song, this is the last son ,this is the last song that I will dedicate to you  
>Something abound, yeah, while I'm still around<br>You got to walk to walk to walk to walk to make any ground  
>You'll push in, you'll push in, you'll push in<br>But there ain't no room, no there ain't no room!  
>This is the last song, this is the last song, this is the last song, this is the last song<br>That I will dedicate to you, made my peace and now I'm through  
>This is the last song that I will dedicate to you<br>And yours is a name I will never name again, I will never name again  
>We pretend it doesn't matter, we pretend it all away, we pretend it all away<br>We pretend, we pretend, we pretend, but it ain't no use  
>This is the last song, this is the last song, this is the last song, this is the last song<br>That I will dedicate to you, made my peace and now I'm through  
>This is the last song that I will dedicate to you<br>To you, to you._

Sasuke pounded into Naruto, any pretence of affection long gone as he clenched his eyes shut and ignored the blonde's cries, fisting the bed sheets and attempting to keep as much of his body distant from the other's. The raven reached his climax, grunting quietly as he spilt his seed inside of the blonde, muttering a, "Love you" before zipping up his fly, buttoning his trousers and straightening his shirt, until he looked presentable. Satisfied with the reflection that smirked back at him in the bedroom mirror, Sasuke left for work, grabbing his suit jacket from the back of the sofa without a glance back at his partner, who lay on the bed, finishing himself off.

Naruto padded through Sasuke's apartment naked, searching for the clothes that had been strewn over the place in the raven's haste to get them off. Sasuke was being forced to work overtime tonight, so Naruto was happy to oblige when he asked for, or more demanded, a morning fuck to tide him over to the next day. The blonde knew that the dull pain in his arse was going to upset his work tonight, and the bosses at Ichiraku, the biggest and most famous Japanese restaurant in London, were already unhappy with him. Naruto finally gathered up all of his clothes, and was about to head to the shower when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned. _There's only one person who would be calling this early in the morning,_ he thought to himself, before wrapping himself up in a towel and opening the door, to see exactly who he thought he would.

"Mornin' Sai" He said, trying to sound cheerful as Sasuke's next door neighbour and ex-boyfriend stood in the doorframe, irritated look on his face.

"Your early morning sex-fest woke me up, dickless. I was hoping to have a lie-in before my gallery exhibition tonight, but apparently it was not meant to be." Sai spoke in his usual monotone; however the flash of his eyes betrayed his annoyance.

"Sorry about that -ttebayo, you know how Sasuke is, right? Good luck with your exhibition anyway, got to go, bye!" Naruto spoke with haste as he tried to close the door on Sai, frowning as the other stuck his foot in the door.

"I'm not finished. You are coming tonight, aren't you?" He asked, peering through the crack in the door.

"Sorry, but I can't make it tonight, I'm on late shift at the restaurant -ttebayo. Next time?" The blonde quickly asked, in an attempt to remedy the disappointment on Sai's face.

"That's what you always say..." The artist started to speak, but trailed off as a serious look filled his features. "You know, I have a rule to only say this once to each of Sasuke's sexual partners, but it seems that I have to tell you again, as my previous warning didn't seem to penetrate your thick skull. _Stay away from Sasuke._ He's using you for your body, and as soon as someone he deems more attractive comes along and shows an interest, he's going to drop you and move on. Who knows? Maybe he already has."

"Whatever Sai, I know the story. Just because he dumped you don't mean he's going to do it to me. Sasuke and I have something special, and obviously your ego can't take that, -ttebayo." Naruto fought back, defiant, even though a small portion of his mind wondered whether what Sai said was true.

"Something special, huh? You ought to ask him how many people he's said that to."

Naruto was dumbstruck. He had never wanted to comprehend the idea that Sasuke might not feel for him the same way as he did. He opened his mouth to argue against the other, but as he caught the artist's stare, the two locked eyes, and onyx met sapphire in a look which felt like it could burn holes through a wall, rendering Naruto silent. Eventually the blonde lost his nerve and looked away, watching as Sai removed his foot from the door and headed down the corridor into his own apartment, waiting until he heard the door close before closing his own door and heading to the shower.

~x~

Naruto stood in the shower, letting the hot water cascade down his back and over his face. The blonde was too preoccupied with his thoughts to concentrate on washing himself and his hair, as he pondered the seed of doubt Sai had planted in his mind. Could Sasuke be cheating on him? He did seem to be having a lot of overtime at the moment, though with the recession and all that wasn't exactly surprising. Naruto's own workload had increased too, so he knew how it felt. But staying at the office overnight because a project took so long to complete it wasn't worth coming home? The blonde wasn't entirely sure what Sasuke's job involved, but he doubted any job meant staying so late into the night. Nothing that was worth Sasuke's wage, anyway. And there were so many out-of-hours meetings! Surely that had to be illegal, keeping workers after work for hours at a time with no overtime pay. Naruto ran a hand through sopping wet hair, pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead in an attempt to come up with a solution, but all he ended up with was the beginnings of a headache. _Bugger. _As the water started to run cold and Naruto rushed around, trying to get finished before the shower got to ice cold, he decided to push the issue to the back of his mind, when he could think straight. _I've got work in two hours. I'll think about it when I get home._

~x~

By the next time Naruto saw Sasuke, he had made his mind up. _I'm going to end it with him, tonight._ Even though the blonde still had feelings for the other, the chance that he could be cheating on him, or just straight up lying about what he was doing, outweighed his feelings for the raven. So, Naruto sat on the sofa of Sasuke's apartment, legs crossed as he watched the other enter the house, hang up his coat, toe off his shoes and sit beside him. Immediately, the raven's wandering hands made their way to the button of his jeans, but Naruto pushed it away, turning to face the other and taking in his expression. Aside from a slight hint of confusion, there was nothing there. Sasuke's face was a blank canvas. Sighing, Naruto made eye contact with the other, serious look on his face.

"'M sorry Sasuke, but I don't think I can be in a relationship with you anymore." Immediately, the other's face became icy cold.

"What?"

"I just feel like we only ever see each other when we're having sex, -ttebayo! Plus, recently, you seem so distant-"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke interrupted the blonde, sadness and regret now blooming over his features. "It's just, I've been so busy at work, I hardly have the time to see you...but I'll take some time off next week, we can have some time alone if you want? I don't want to finish with you." Naruto blinked at the other's words. _He'd take time off for me? He loves his job! Sai was wrong...he really does love me._

"You don't have to go to all of that trouble just for me, Sasuke. I'm sorry I overreacted. I love you."

"And I, you" The raven mumbled, and as the two of them locked lips, it dawned on Naruto that, during their whole conversation, Sasuke hadn't looked him in the eye once.

~x~

Sasuke left the apartment, leaving Naruto to his own devices, taking the elevator down to the garages and driving his BMW out into the busy London streets. The raven had told his partner that he had received a text from his boss, ordering him to 'get his ass into the office, there's an emergency meeting starting in fifteen minutes'. But, he lied. Driving straight past his office building, a satisfied smirk bloomed on his lips as he thought about what had gone on with the blonde earlier. Of course he only wanted to see Naruto for sex! The guy was a bore. _A slice of pizza could hold a better conversation than he can. _The two of them had no similar interests; their jobs, as well as their music, television, film and sports tastes were leagues apart. The only thing they really had in common was the fact that they were both gay. But, somehow, the blonde idiot had mustered up the courage to actually question him. _I'll bet Sai had something to do with that. _A frown dawned on his face at the thought of the other male, who, unfortunately, had him down to a T. The raven could admit, with no shame at all, that he was a player. Most of his partners could be considered lucky if they lasted longer than a month or so, but what could he say? Life was too short to settle down...or stick to one partner at a time.

Smiling a little as his destination came into view, Sasuke turned off into a multi-storey car park, parking, paying and sticking his ticket to the inside of his windscreen. The raven then took the elevator up to the sixth floor, crossing over into the adjoining apartment block and knocking on door 621, which opened quickly to reveal a barely dressed, and very horny, Suigetsu Hozuki. Sasuke grinned, stepping inside and toeing off his shoes before immediately capturing the other's lips in a kiss, hooking his thumbs in Suigetsu's boxers as the other frantically worked on the buttons of his shirt, quickly moving down to the button of his trousers. This was a well practiced routine for the two males; Suigetsu would send Sasuke a text when he 'needed' him, and the raven would blame his boss and head on over. The two of them had been meeting for sex for a couple of months now, and everything was working. Finally, they both stood naked in the hallway, and Sasuke ran his hand through the other's white hair (how he managed to bleach it that bright Sasuke had no idea), before pulling him into a kiss once more, walking him backwards into the bedroom.

~x~

Sasuke pulled out of the other male, collapsing on the bed beside him. As the two of them caught their breath, Sasuke draped his arm around Suigetsu's waist, propping himself up on his shoulder to meet the other's eyes.

"Would you object to this becoming a more regular thing?" The raven asked, pushing the hair off his face as Suigetsu's eyes widened in apparent surprise.

"Is that even a question? Obviously not." He said with a lopsided grin, pressing a kiss to the other's neck, before looking back up at the raven. "But what about that blonde idiot? Won't he notice?"

"Tch, doubt it. He's pretty wrapped up in his work, and as long as I fuck him occasionally he's happy." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes, before rolling on top of the white-haired male, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Another round?"

"Always." Suigetsu smirked, before attacking the other's lips.

~x~

Naruto frowned, glancing at the clock above the oven and crossing his arms across his chest with a sigh. Sasuke was meant to be home over two hours ago, and even though they didn't have much planned, the two of them had hardly seen each other since he proposed they split up last week, and the blonde had a feeling that it had something to do with it. _Sasuke is spending way too much time in the office...but what else could he be doing? _Naruto's train of thought was interrupted, however, as Sasuke finally entered the flat, kicking off his shoes and dropping his briefcase on the floor.

"Sorry I'm so late, traffic was horrendous." The raven said simply, hanging up his coat and suit jacket before collapsing on the sofa next to Naruto, who simply shrugged and flicked the TV on.

"It's fine, you're only my boyfriend, it's not like I want to see you or anything." He said icily, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke as much as he could.

"Don't be like that, it's not my fault! You're such an idiot..." Sasuke practically spat, anger obvious in his voice. Naruto had to force himself to keep his eyes focused on the television. The two of them knew that he wasn't exactly a genius, but Sasuke had never, _never_ called him an idiot before. That was crossing the line.

"Am I? Fine then, teme, if that's how you feel, I'll see you later. I can't be bothered with this right now, -ttebayo." Naruto mumbled, using the nickname he had given Sasuke when they had first met; before he developed feelings for him. Grabbing his orange hoodie from the back of the sofa and getting up, the blonde pulled on his trainers and left the apartment, feeling the weight of Sasuke's angry gaze on his back as he closed the door.

**Final A/N:** Just to clarify for those of you who may be wondering, this fic is set in London. Ichiraku's is a fictional Japanese restaurant, and Sasuke works in a big office. Don't ask exactly what office, I don't know. Sai is an independent artist, because I'm so original :L Suigetsu is an antiques collector, I guess. That makes sense, right? Don't ask when the next chapter is coming, because to be frank, I'm not sure myself xD Check out my profile for a more recent update :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Song Chapter 2 (Naruto AU)**

**A/N: **As you may know, recently I've been putting a lot of effort into one of my other fics, Critical Hit. However, that particular fic is now complete, so I'm now able to focus my attentions on my other works. I've been reading through the plot I'd originally planned out for this fic, and to be honest, I'm not all that happy with it anymore, so from now on I'm going to play it by ear, and probably not following the original plan as strictly as I have been.

**Pairings: **NaruSasu, which will eventually develop into Naru? And Sasu?...I'm keeping the pairings a secret, ain't I a stinker? ;D

**Song used: **Best of you – Foo Fighters. (In your Honour)

**Warning: **This fic contains copious amounts of yaoi, lemon, and angst from the very beginning. If you don't like any of those, then don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, Sasuke and the other Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The songs used belong to the Foo Fighters and their record label. I do not claim ownership of any of these things.

_I've got another confession to make, I'm your fool  
>Everyone's got their chains to break, holding you<br>Were you born to resist or be abused?  
>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?<br>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
>Are you gone and onto someone new?<br>I needed somewhere to hang my head without your noose  
>You gave me something that I didn't have, but had no use<br>I was too weak to give in, too strong to lose  
>My heart is under arrest again, but I break loose<br>My head is giving me life or death, but I can't choose  
>I swear I'll never give in, no, I refuse<br>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?<br>Has someone taken your faith? Its real, the pain you feel  
>You trust, you must confess<br>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
>Oh...<br>Has someone taken your faith? Its real, the pain you feel  
>The life, the love you'd die to heal<br>The hope that starts the broken hearts  
>You trust, you must confess<br>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?<br>I've got another confession my friend, I'm no fool  
>I'm getting tired of starting again somewhere new<br>Would you born to resist or be abused?  
>I swear I'll never give in, I refuse<br>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?<br>Has someone taken your faith? Its real, the pain you feel  
>You trust, you must confess<br>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

Things had been tense between Naruto and Sasuke since the blonde had up and left just over a week ago. After three nights on the sofa of his friend Sakura's apartment, Naruto came to the realisation that, even though he had his doubts about Sasuke's loyalty, he was still in love with the other. Then came the phone calls; Naruto phoned at least five times a day, trying to get Sasuke to understand how much he meant to him. But, no response. That is, until the raven sent a text message last night, inviting him out on a date. They sat in a swanky Italian restaurant, talking between courses, and the two of them came to the realisation that, actually, they needed each other more than they both realised. After sharing a heated kiss over dessert they returned to Sasuke's apartment together, Naruto changing his relationship status from 'It's Complicated' back to 'In A Relationship With Sasuke Uchiha' on Facebook in the back of the taxi. And after three rounds of glorious sex, the raven uttered words into Naruto's ear that both excited and scared him.

"You'll always be mine, Naruto. _Always_."

~x~

The issue of Sasuke's...commitment issues still had yet to be brought up since the couple had been happily reunited. As much as he tried to simply write it off as paranoia, Naruto's doubts would simply not go away. The suspicious out-of-hours office meetings were still going on regularly, and the blonde couldn't for the life of him think of a reason for them. If Sasuke's latest bonus was anything to go by, the company was doing very well indeed. _So why does his boss need him there practically every night? _Still, he didn't have any real evidence that told him Sasuke was cheating on him, and it wasn't worth putting their entire relationship in jeopardy again. Naruto's heart couldn't take it.

However, even though the blonde did nothing to imply he felt doubts about the other, Sasuke seemed to realise that something was going on, a thought that he quickly vocalised.

"Naruto, do you have a problem with us? You seem to be acting out of sorts recently." Sasuke spoke with a voice that demanded being listened to; a tone that told Naruto that he couldn't get away with brushing this question off.

"Of course not, -ttebayo! _We're_ totally fine, it's whether there's anyone _else_ involved that worries me." The blonde replied in a business-like tone, and even surprised himself at how calm he was right now, when usually his emotions would just take over. Sasuke looked appalled.

"Are...are you accusing me of cheating?" He demanded, total shock and disbelief flooded his features, and Naruto instantly regretted bringing this up. "After everything I've done for us! I've let you into my home; I've even cut down my hours at work-"

"If that's the case, why do you spend so much time in the office out of hours?" Naruto swiftly interrupted, giving a piercing look. "What are you doing in those hours, hmm?"

"I cut down my hours so I could finish earlier and get home to you earlier. The price for that was making myself available whenever I was needed." Sasuke spoke quietly, almost as if he was unsure. "The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you to feel guilty. But now it seems like you're trying everything to sabotage our relationship." And, just like that, Naruto was the focus of attention. Naruto was the culprit, and the reason everything was going wrong.

"Don't just turn around and start accusing me of stuff, -ttebayo! I'd never try to do that to our relationship! I love you, and I always will." The blonde's shout was reduced to a murmur as he looked down at his feet, totally hurt. _At least I have a decent reason for questioning Sasuke...or at least, I think I do._

"I'm sorry." Sasuke apologised, stepping closer and taking Naruto's hands in his in a gesture of reassurance. "I didn't mean to accuse you, but I hate when we argue like this. It's not worth putting what we have at risk because of some silly paranoia, is it? I'd never cheat on you. You're all I need." Naruto gave a weak smile before the raven pulled him into his chest. The blonde remembered a time when words like that would have made him weak at the knees, giddy with love and adoration for Sasuke. But now they just left a bitter taste in his mouth.

~x~

Though Sasuke's words had come laced with the promise of spending more time together, Naruto still only saw the other at night; just in time for a quick fuck before going to sleep. _How convenient. _There was still the worry in the back of his head that told him Sasuke was cheating on him, but how could he prove it? The raven rarely spoke of anyone else from work or otherwise, and even then 90% of the time he was complaining about how awful they were. The only other person the blonde could think of was the guy from the antiques shop, who they met whilst looking for things to decorate the flat in celebration of their moving in together. But the two of them had started arguing almost immediately about the price of an item, leading to both Naruto and Sasuke being kicked out of the shop pretty quickly. _He's a definite no. I don't even remember they guys name, so it's unlikely that Sasuke would. _

Honestly, the blonde had no idea when this odd behaviour started to happen. From their first official date until about a month ago (A grand total of almost two years) the two of them had got on really well, seeing each other outside of the bedroom regularly to meet with some of Naruto's friends, as Sasuke didn't seem to have all that many. But gradually the blonde realised that he was seeing less and less of his best friends, he hadn't even seen his ex-boyfriend turned close friend Shikamaru in well over a month, and they always used to talk at least once a week. After what seemed like an eternity of confusion, but in reality was only a few hours, Naruto decided that he needed some outside opinions.

~x~

Naruto knocked on the door of the flat next to Sasuke's, stepping back a little and grinning widely as Sai opened the door, the other's face brightening as their eyes met.

"What do you want, dickless?" Sai asked, immediately ruining the friendly atmosphere that had been bubbling only a few seconds ago, and Naruto scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I came over to ask you for some advice, but you obviously don't want me here, so I'll just go, -ttebayo..." Naruto turned on his heel and made a couple of steps down the corridor, jumping a little as he felt a cool hand on his shoulder, and twisting at the waist to meet the other's gaze.

"I thought I was being funny..." Sai said with a frown, sounding genuinely confused as to why Naruto didn't find him amusing. The blonde would have gone into _why _being called dickless was much more offensive than it was funny, but the other continued before he could speak. "Of course, I'll assist you in any way I can. Come on in." And with that, Sai headed back into his apartment, grip on the blonde's shoulder lingering just a few seconds longer than was acceptable before letting go.

Stepping inside, Naruto realised how different Sai and Sasuke's apartments were to each other, even though they were next door. Structurally they were both identical; however where Sasuke's was full of antiques, Uchiha family heirlooms and, of course, some of the blonde's own random possessions, Sai's was completely monochrome with only the bare necessities. That is, if you didn't include the hundreds of framed pictures on the walls, canvasses stacked up in pretty much every corner and art supplies on every surface.

"Wow, Sai, I knew you were an artist but I didn't think you had this many paintings! What's this one called?" He asked, pointing at a particularly beautiful scene of the sun setting along the London skyline.

"Oh, I never name my paintings. If I sell them my agent does for me." He said matter-of-factly, gesturing at the armchair before perching himself on the sofa. Naruto followed suit and sat down.

"But I thought artists always named their art -ttebayo, to show the emotions they were feeling when they painted it!"

"That is true. Though I love painting, I don't pour my emotions into my work, due to the fact that I don't really have many. I'm still waiting for the right person to help me find them..." Sai trailed off with a distant look on his face, following the blonde with his eyes as he sat down.

"Well I'm sure you'll find that person eventually!" Naruto said with a grin, but that grin soon faded as he saw a gleam of sadness flash over Sai's eyes. It was gone in a moment though, and soon the other male returned to his usual self.

"In any case, we aren't here to discuss me. What did you want to ask me about?"

And so Naruto began. He spoke of Sasuke, how he was never around, how they only ever met for sex, and his suspicions that the raven was cheating, even though there was no evidence. He mentioned the fact that he hadn't seen even his closest friends for over a month, and how he felt totally alone, even when he was stood right next to his boyfriend. He even spoke of how awful he felt after every time he had sex with Sasuke, which was something he had never even considered talking about. Naruto blushed pink.

"Sorry, -ttebayo, I got a bit carried away. But boy are you easy to talk to!" Naruto said with a grin, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, not noticing how Sai's eyes lit up at that comment. "So, what'cha think?" Sai sat back on the sofa, fisting and uncurling his left hand as he thought. Within a minute or so he leant forward again, resting his chin on his hand.

"To be blunt, it sounds as if Uchiha is doing exactly as he did before I left him." Naruto was shocked. _So he'd done this before? _Sai continued. "Excluding the friendship part, as I didn't have any friends. I believe his reason for doing this is to make you dependant on him and him alone. Above all else Sasuke wants to feel like he's needed, to feel appreciated, and to feel like he's superior to everyone else. As for cheating, I have no idea. Whilst I was with him I never had any indication that he as seeing somebody else. However, it's possible that Uchiha is realising that you don't trust him anymore, and is instead seeking out attention from someone else who will look up to him more than you currently do. I'm sure Uchiha has no qualms about cheating, in fact I would be surprised if he did object to it."

Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sai had just given him a hell of a lot of information to digest, but no real advice.

"But what do you think? Should I stay with him, or leave?"

"To be honest, Naruto, I really don't know what to tell you. Of course my initial reaction would be to tell you to leave, as I have tried to at least twice before." Sai raised an eyebrow, waiting for the blonde to roll his eyes to see that he had made his point. "But it seems like, until this alienation started, you both got on extremely well. So I suggest you try and find out whether the Uchiha is definitely cheating. Catching him in the act would probably be the only true way of finding out; then there is no possibility of denial. Then if he is, you can leave him, and if not, you can work on putting your relationship back together."

"Eh? I thought you would have just wanted me to leave!"

"I do. But even I can see that you love the Uchiha. You won't leave unless you have a solid reason to." For a moment Naruto was offended at Sai's analysis of him; it was almost like the other thought he was weak. But then he realised that the other was simply going by what _he _had said in the past. Age old conversations about how Sasuke was 'the one for him' ran through his mind, and Naruto had to stop himself from shuddering.

"Thanks, Sai. I'll see you later." He said simply, small smile on his face as he stood and left the other's apartment. It seemed he had a lot of planning to do.

**A/N: **This is a little shorter than I anticipated, but when it came to trying to add to it I just ran out of steam. I feel like I've arrived at a more natural end now. :') Hope you've enjoyed, and the next chapter should be here shortly!


End file.
